Indahnya Masa-Masa Sekolah
by AkaHase
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah Sora, Roxas dkk mulai dari friendship, romance, family.. pokoknya semuanya ada dah, saya lagi bingung mau nulis summary. Penasaran ? Yuk baca aja.. CEKIDOT !


Indahnya Masa Sekolah

 **Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, Non-canon, cerita amburadul, typo, dll**

 **Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts punya SE titik**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Telaaaaat !**

"Sora ! Cepetan bangun ntar lu telat !" Teriak seorang wanita menggelegar sampai terdengar seisi komplek. Teriakan itu berasal dari kediaman Leonhart. "Iya mak lima menit lagi" Balas Sora ikutan teriak dari kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar ketukan pintu. Emaknya Sora langsung berjalan kearah pintu depan dan membukakannya.

"Eh nak Riku, mau jemput Sora ya ?" Ujar emak Sora dengan centilnya. "Iya tante, Soranya sudah bangun kan ?" Tanya Riku dengan sopan kaya cowok yang lagi ngomong sama calon mertua aja. "Masih ngebo dia, tapi kalo kamu yang bangunin pasti dia langsung bangun kan biasanya juga gitu" Jawab emak Sora pasang muka sebel. "Oke deh tante kalo gitu Riku ke kamar Sora dulu ya" Riku langsung masuk ke dalam lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sora berada.

'Tok tok'

Riku mengetuk pintu kamar Sora perlahan namun tidak ada jawaban. Riku pun menghela nafasnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar Sora. Ia melihat Sora tertidur dengan telentang, baju kaos yang dipakainya sampai menampilkan perut kurus krempengnya. "Ampun dah nih anak masih aja suka begadang kayaknya" Batin Riku sambil geleng-geleng liatin Sora yang tidur sambil ngorok.

Tanpa pikir panjang karna takut telat ke sekolah Riku pun langsung menarik paksa bantal tidur Sora sampai si tukang kebo itu jatuh ke lantai dengan muka duluan.

"Aduh… sakit tau ! Emak kagak denger apa tadi Sora bilang lima menit lagi.." Protes Sora sambil meringis mengusap hidungnya. "Cepetan ntar kita terlambat lagi" Ujar Riku yang kemudian melempar bantal yang dipenuhi iler Sora(eewwww) ke tempat tidur. "Eh elu Rik, iya iya gue udah bangun nih" Dumel Sora yang mulai berdiri dan mengambil handuknya. "Ya udah gue mandi dulu ya" Ujar Sora langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

Riku segera turun menuju ruang keluarga. "Eh nak Riku, Sora nya dah bangun ? Sini sarapan dulu sambil nunggu Soranya siap siap" Ajak emaknya Sora dari dapur. "Iya tante" Jawab Riku singkat lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan. "Oh iya tante, Sora begadang lagi ya tadi malam ?" Tanya Riku sambil mengolesi roti tawar yang disediakan emak Sora dengan selai kacang. "Biasalah, nonton sepak bola sampai tereak-tereak kaya orang gila." Jawab emak Sora dengan muka masam. "Andai aja Sora kaya kamu yang rajin, pinter dan ganteng pasti tante setiap hari nggak akan darah tinggi gini" Lanjut emak Sora sambil senyum-senyum centil ke arah Riku. "Tante nggak usah memuji gitu, tante kan masih punya kak Squall yang bisa bikin tante bangga" Balas Riku yang tersenyum kaya malaikat (lebay). "Iya sih, entah kenapa tante punya anak kedua nya beda banget" Keluh emak Sora yang di tanggapi tawa kecil oleh Riku.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Sora turun dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dasinya dia biarin gak di ikat karna males atau mungkin biar jadi modus buat minta ikatkan sama Kairi. "Bisa nggak sih lu nggak pakai cara kekerasan lagi ngebangunin gue nya ?" Omel Sora ke Riku sambil menarik kursi makan di samping Riku. "Itu bukan kekerasan kok, lu nya aja yang terlalu lemah sampai jatuh kaya gitu" Jawab Riku santai sambil menatap datar kearah Sora yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Bukannya lemah, lu pikir aja gue kan lagi tidur mana gue tau lu bakal narik gue sampai jatoh gitu" Jawab Sora sewot lalu mengunyah rotinya.

"Eh lu jangan nyalahin Riku, kalo bukan Riku yang bagunin lu pasti lu bakalan telat lagi." Sela emaknya Sora. "Iya deh mak.." Jawab Sora pasrah karna takut ngeles. Riku cuma bisa menahan tawa sambil menghabiskan rotinya. "Oh iya, Squall mana mak ?" Lanjut Sora bertanya tentang keberadaan kakaknya itu. "Kakak lu dah berangkat pagi-pagi baget tadi" Jawab emak Sora santai sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Ya udah yuk berangkat Sor, tante kami berangkat dulu ya" Ujar Riku sopan sambil cium tangan emak Sora. "Iya hati-hati di jalan ya" Balas Emak Sora yang seperti biasa kalo sama Riku pasti senyam-senyum centil. "Sora juga ya mak" Sora pun ikut pamit berangkat sambil nyium tangan emaknya. "Iya iya.." Jawab Emak Sora.

Di jalan Sora masih asyik ngabisin roti tawarnya yang anehnya nggak dia kasih selai atau apapun, mungkin kelupaan saking fokusnya ngomelin Riku tadi. "Eh jemput Kairi yuk!" Ajak Sora yang di balas ekspresi cemberut oleh Riku. "Paling dia dah berangkat ke sekolah" Balas Riku. "Sekarang jam berapa sih ?" Tanya Sora yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya. Riku pun langsung melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Gawat Sor ! Udah jam 7:55" Ujar Riku sedikit panik. "Buset dah mana jam pertama kita matematika dari pak Xemnas lagi" Balas Sora tak kalah panik. "Kalo jalan nggak bakalan sempat, yaudah yuk lari aja" Riku langsung lari ngibrit mendahului Sora. "Eh buset ! Tungguin gue woy !"

Sesampainya di depan kelas mereka bertemu dengan Roxas yang ternyata juga telat. "Eh lu telat juga ya Rox ?" Tanya Sora ke Roxas yang juga masih ngos-ngosan karna habis lari. "Iya, habisnya gue kagak mau ketinggalan pertandingan MU" Jawab Roxas ngos-ngosan. "Eh lu nonton juga ? Kenapa kagak nonton bareng aja coba ?" Ujar Sora mulai kesal kaya cewek (*di tebas Sora*). "Mana gue tau lu juga suka nonton" Jawab Roxas.

"Udah-udah, pak Xemnas udah di dalam, ntar kalo kita kedengeran bisa di lempar pake penghapus lagi" Bisik Riku kepada kedua temannya itu. Riku mulai menggeser pintu kelas dan mendapati pak Xemnas sudah berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil menulis rumus-rumus matematika yang bahkan kagak ada yang ngerti.

"Maaf pak, kami terlambat." Ujar Riku dengan sopan seperti biasa sementara Sora dan Roxas hanya mengekor di belakang. "Ya tak apa, cepat duduk ke bangku kalian masing masing" Balas Xemnas datar tanpa menatap mereka sedikitpun.

Riku yang diekori/? Sora dan Roxas langsung menyambar bangku mereka masing-masing sebelum Xemnas menatap mereka.

"Keluarkan kertas kosong kalian masing masing" Perintah Zemnas yang sontak langsung bikin muridnya sekelas pada keringat dingin. 'Wait, what ?! ulangan mendadak ?!' Batin Sora kaget bukan kepayang. Serentak, semuanya pun langsung mengeluarkan kertas masing-masing.

"Eh Rox, lu belajar nggak ?" Bisik Sora ke Roxas yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Kagak, lu tau aja kan tadi gue juga bilang gue begadang nontonin MU" Jawab Roxas yang juga berbisik pelan takut ketahuan si ubanan Xemnas. Sora kemudian nyolek pundak Kairi yang duduk di depannya dengan pensil. "Sssttt Kai, lu belajar gak tadi malem ?" Bisik Sora yang udah kayak bisik-bisik tetangga. "Belajar sih tapi kamu tau sendiri kan soal dari pak Xemnas kagak ada yang nyambungnya sama pelajaran kita" Balas Kairi sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang, takut ketahuan Xemnas.

Xemnas berdehem lalu mulai membacakan soal karangannya yang nggak nyambung sama kurikulum pelajaran matematika anak smp.

Satu jam berlalu akhirnya pelajaran matematika pak Xemnas berakhir di tandai dengan suara bel sekolah. Xemnas segera mengambil paksa satu persatu lembar jawaban murid-muridnya yang kebanyakan jawabannya juga ngarang lalu segera meninggalkan kelas tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sora merebahkan kepalanya lesu keatas meja masih pusing dengan soal-soal karangan pak Xemnas. "Gimana Sora ? Tadi kamu jawab berapa soal ?" Tanya Kairi yang membalikkan badannya ke arah Sora. "Kagak ada sama sekali" Jawab Sora masih lesu. "Hah ?! Serius ?!" Ucap Kairi gak percaya, bukannya gak percaya sih karna dia dah biasa sama Sora yang selalu dapat nilai merah di setiap ujian pak Xemnas, tapi kali ini dia sebagai pacarnya Sora rada prihatin sama nilainya Sora. "Au ah bodo amat" Balas Sora tambah lesu yang cuma di respon geleng-geleng kepala sama Kairi.

"Kenapa dia Kai ?" Tanya Riku yang duduk di samping kanan Sora. "Kayak biasalah, ngedrop takut nilai merah tapi nggak pernah mau belajar" Jawab Kairi pasrah sama kelakuan pacarnya itu. Sementara itu Riku cuma bisa sweatdrop liatin keadaan Sora yang terpuruk banget.

Beralih ke Roxas dkk yang kayaknya juga lagi ngebahas soal karangan pak Xemnas tadi. "Serius tadi itu soal apaan sih ? Gue kagak ngerti sama sekali" Omel Hayner emosi cuma gara-gara ulangan yang sangat mendadak tadi. "Kepala gue sampai sakit gini" Ujar Pence sambil ngelonggarin headband hitam putihnya. "Makanya kalian belajar yang benar. Sebenarnya soal pak Xemnas nggak susah banget kok" Kini Olette yang berbicara dengan santainya. "Serius Lett ? menurut lu tadi soal dari si ubanan itu beneran gampang ?" Tanya Hayner heran sama otak temen ceweknya ini.

"Iya, kalo kita belajar pasti kita bisa kok" Jawab Olette dengan senyum pedenya. "Kenapa lu kagak kasih contekan ke kami ?" Protes Hayner. "Iya, ah nggak setia kawan lu Lett" Timpal Pence. "Bukannya gak setia kawan tapi aku gak mau kalian semua mendapatkan hasil tanpa menjalani proses terlebih dahulu. Kalo nanti pak Xemnas gak percaya sama hasil jawaban kalian gimana ? Pasti pak Xemnas bakal nyuruh kalian ngerjain soal tadi lagi atau bahkan soalnya bakal di ubah sama pak Xemnas" Jelas Olette kepada tiga sohibnya itu. "Olette benar juga, kalo kita gak mau berubah buat belajar gimana sama masa depan kita ?" Ucap Roxas yang sok bijak, entah kesambet apa nih anak atau mungkin otaknya udah mulai jalan gara-gara soal matimatian pak Xemnas tadi.

"Tumben lu pinter Rox" Ejek Hayner yang di balas Roxas dengan manyun. "Kalo gitu Lett, lu mau ajarin kami sedikit-sedikit kan ?" Pinta Pence. "Tentu, kalo kalian benar-benar berniat belajar pasti akan ku bantu" Jawab Olette di sertai senyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser dan masuklah guru mapel selanjutnya yaitu pak Luxord, guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal suka berjudi main poker online. Seketika para murid yang tadi asyik ngobrol, ngegosip, pacaran, berantem langsung kalang kabut duduk ke bangku masing masing.

Ketua kelas mereka yang tak lain adalah Riku langsung berdiri di ikuti teman-teman sekelasnya. "Good morning, sir" Seru mereka kasih hormat sambil bungkukin badan. Itu udah jadi aturan pak Luxord di setiap kelas yang dia ajari, kalo ada yang lupa kasih sapaan sama hormat tukang judi- eh, guru bahasa inggris ini nggak akan mau ngajar kecuali di bujuk sama ketua kelas.

"Good morning, keluarkan buku bahasa inggris kalian halaman 58, kali ini kita latihan speaking" Ucap Luxord memulai pelajaran.

Sora mulai membuka buku paket bahasa inggrisnya. Di lihat dari muka nya ini anak emang masih lesu buat nerusin pelajaran. 'Kemarin reading, sekarang speaking' Batin Sora mengeluh. "Bapak akan menunjuk dua orang bergantian, di mulai dari Riku dan Kairi" Ujar pak Luxord bersmirk ria(?) sambil menatap Riku dan Kairi dari meja nya.

'Mentang-mentang gue ketua kelas selalu di tunjuk jadi yang pertama' Batin Riku yang kini mengeluh. "Baik pak" Ucap Riku mantap. _"Good day, did you want to order something miss ?"_ Riku mulai membacakan teks dialognya dengan prenounce yang bisa dibilang fasih banget. _"Oh, can I have this sweet pancake as my breakfast ?"_ Balas Kairi yang juga gak kalah fasihnya, seisi kelas pada mulai kagum.

 _"Sure, you will get it as soon as possible"(Riku)_

 _"Here's your sweet pancake miss"(Riku)_

 _"Thank you and here's your tip"(Kairi)_

 _"Enjoy the sweetness !"(Riku)_

Seisi kelas pada berdecak kagum habis denger hasil latihan speaking mereka, terutama ke Riku. Cewek-cewek kayak Selphie, Olette dan yang lainnya pada fangirlingan ria.

"Good, selanjutnya giliran Sora dan Roxas" Komentar pak Luxord. "Pak, kata miss nya di ganti jadi mister boleh ?" Tanya Roxas sambil mengacungkan tangan kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh pak Luxord.

"Gud dai, did yu wan tu order somting mister ?" Roxas mulai membaca teks dialognya dengan ngasal. Hayner dkk cuma bisa nahan tawa. "Oh, ken ai hef dis swit penkek as mai brekpas ?" Balas Sora ikut-ikutan ngasal.

"Syur, yu will get it as sun as posibel"(Roxas)

"Here's yor swit pankek mister"(Roxas)

"Tengkiyu and here's yor tip"(Sora)

"Enjoy the switnes"(Roxas)

Sekelas, khususnya Hayner dkk mulai ketawa terbahak-bahak bahkan ada yang sampai keselek. "Rox, nilai bahasa inggris lu berapa sih ?" Ejek Hayner mulai membully sohibnya sendiri. "Berisik lu" Balas Roxas ketus.

"Silence ! Dalam speaking bahasa inggris juga di butuhkan perasaan" Nasehat si pak Luxord di lengkapi logat English britishnya. 'Elah.. bapaknya aja yang baperan' Batin Sora ngedumel.

Setelah keadaan sekelas udah cukup tenang pak Luxord lanjut memberikan giliran kepada setiap muridnya yang rata-rata nggak bisa speaking English sama sekali sampai akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat tiba. Sora, Roxas, dkk langsung nyerbu kantin sekolah yang ternyata dah ramai sama penghuni sekolah (siswa-siswi maksudya).

"Mang baksonya delapan ya, minumnya teh es semua" Seru Hayner ke mamang tukang bakso. Yang lainnya udah pada duduk manis nunggu pesanan. "Tunggu, kita semua kan cuma bertujuh, nggak salah hitung kan Hayner ?" Tanya Kairi keheranan. "Pence makannya dua mangkok" Jawab Hayner santai.

'Telolet telolet' terdengar nada dering dari sebuah ponsel yang sontak bikin Sora, Roxas dkk kaget setengah mati. Riku yang empunya pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celananya. "Et dah ternyata punya lu ya Rik, ngapain lu pasang nada dering gitu ?" Tanya Sora heran sama sohibnya yang terkadang jaga imej ini pasang nada dering yang bikin gaduh. "Biar kedengeran, soalnya nada dering yang lain suaranya kecil" Jawab Riku nyengir kuda sambil baca sms yang baru masuk tadi. "Waduh, gue di panggil ke ruang osis, katanya ada rapat nih.. gue cabut dulu ya" Riku segera ngibrit dari kantin ke ruang osis.

"Jadi anggota OSIS ribet ya, pasti ada aja urusan mendadak yang harus nunda waktu makan" Gumam Pence ngelus perut hamil- perutnya yang sedikit buncit. "Alah.. lu nya aja yang nggak bisa berenti mikirin makan mulu. Kalo kayak Riku mungkin dah biasa" Omel Hayner yang berhasil bikin Pence pundung.

Mamang bakso pun datang kasih bakso pesanan mereka. "Nih baksonya adek-adek"

"Makasih mang" tanpa berlama-lama lagi mereka langsung sikat seisi mangkok bakso. Pence dengan rakusnya makan tiga mangkok bakso termasuk punya Riku yang nggak jadi tadi. Karna nggak biasa liat Pence makan, Sora dan Kairi Cuma bisa sweatdrop di ikuti jawdrop ngeliat kerakusan Pence.

Waktu istirahat akhirnya berakhir dan di sambung dengan mapel selanjutnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sora, Roxas dkk berjalan keluar kelas bareng. Tanpa sengaja mereka ketemu sama Ventus, kembaran Roxas dari kelas 2-3. "Eh Rox, lu mau pulang kan ?" Tanya Ventus sambil membawa tumpukan kertas yang lumayan tinggi sampai menutupi dadanya. "Iya mang napa ?" Tanya Roxas singkat. "Tadi pagi emak minta tolong sama gue buat belanja bahan makanan ke supermarket sepulang sekolah, karna gue lagi ada urusan OSIS lu bisa gantiin gue kan ?" Pinta Ventus. "Ogah ah, gue capek" Tolak Roxas acuh. "Sekaliiii aja.." Pinta Ventus lagi sambil masang muka melasnya berharap Roxas nurut. "iya deh iya…" Ucap Roxas pasrah. "Makasih ya Rox, nih uangnya. Kalo gitu gue cabut ke ruang OSIS ya, dah" Setelah memberikan uang titipan emaknya Ventus lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sora, Roxas dkk. "Tumben lu mau bantu sodara sendiri Rox" Ujar Hayner santai. "Kagak kok, paling gue nyuruh kakak gue" Jawab Roxas mulai jalan mendahului mereka. "Sadesss" Komentar Hayner sambil cekikikan.

Roxas, di ikuti teman-temannya yang udah kaya sekumpulan geng Genjih berjalan menuju SMA yang ada di seberang SMP mereka. "Itu dia" Gumam Roxas lalu langsung berlari menuju cowok blondie sama kaya dia. "Cloud, lu gak sibuk kan ? Emak minta beliin bahan makanan di supermarket" Ujar Roxas kepada kakak sulungnya itu. "Hah ? Kenapa gak lu aja ?" Tanya Cloud sambil mijit-mijit pelan tengkuknya, kode biar Roxas tau dia juga lagi capek. "Lu gak usah pura-pura capek, gue juga capek" Jawabnya sewot.

'Ampun dah nih anak seenaknya aja nyuruh kakak sendiri' Batin Cloud. "Ck, yaudah mana uangnya" Ujar Cloud yang akhirnya mau di suruh Roxas. "Nih, awas jangan sampai ilang" Ucap Roxas sambil ngasih uang yang di kasih Ventus tadi ke Cloud. 'Emang gue anak kecil apa' Cloud lebih memilih ngomel di dalam hati. "Yaudah yuk pulang" Roxas dkk pun berjalan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing meninggalkan Cloud dengan tugas belanja bulanan.

Sesaimpainya di home sweet home nya, Roxas langsung lepas sepatu sama kaos kaki nya lalu dilempar tanpa di susun ke rak sepatu. Menyadari salah satu anak tercinta dan tersayangnya dah pulang, emak Roxas yang tadi lagi asyik nonton sinetron langsung noleh ke arah Roxas. "Eh anak emak udah pulang, loh kok cuma satu ? Cloud sama Ventus mana ya ?" Tanya mak Roxas. "Ventus masih ada urusan OSIS di sekolah mak, kalo Cloud lagi belanja bulanan" Jawab Roxas santai lalu pergi ke dapur buat ngambil jus jeruknya. "Oh iya ya, tadi pagi kan emak minta sama Ventus buat belanja bulanan. Lah kalo dia sibuk kenapa bukan lu aja Rox yang gantiin dia ? Kenapa malah Cloud ?" Tanya mak Roxas lagi kebingungan. "Roxas capek mak" Balas Roxas setelah menenggak jus jeruknya. "Yaudah kalo gitu cepetan sana mandi, bau acem sampai kesini. Kalo udah langsung istirahat aja, awas kalo main PS lagi !" Nasehat si emak Strife sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di depan hidung.

Selesai mandi seperti biasa Roxas langsung duduk di depan tv dan PS3 nya, baru aja di nasehatin udah bandel aja nih anak. Kamar Roxas bisa di bilang cukup luas dengan dua buah tempat tidur karna dia tidur sekamar dengan Ventus, sebuah lemari pakaian dan sebuah tv flat berukuran 24 inch. Selagi asyik main Resident Evil 5, Ventus ternyata sudah datang. Kalo di lihat dari muka imut ini anak dia juga kelihatan capek banget, maklum lah anggota OSIS. Roxas menoleh sedikit ke arah kakak kembarnya ini. "Eh elu Ven, gue kira emak" Gumam Roxas yang lanjut fokus main gamenya. "Oh iya, lu tadi belanja nggak ? Jangan bilang lu pura-pura lupa" Tanya Ventus. "Tadi pas pulang gue ketemu Cloud, ya udah gue suruh aja dia yang belanja" Jawab Roxas tanpa dosa. 'ck..ck..ck.. ini gue punya adek kembaran suka banget memperbudak kakak sendiri' Batin Ventus sambil menghela nafas. Ventus pun segera jalan ngambil handuknya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah itu di bawah ternyata Cloud udah pulang sambil bawa belanjaan yang dititipkan emaknya. "Anak mama yang ganteng akhirnya pulang, bawain ke dapur ya" Puji emak Strife yang kelihatan banget modusnya biar Cloud mau ngangkat semua kresek belanjaannya sampai ke dapur. "Iya mak iya" Cloud langsung jalan gontai antara kecapekan sama keberatan bawa belanjaan sebanyak itu.

Malamnya keluarga Strife lagi makan malam di ruang makan. "Oh iya, seminggu lagi kita puasa… kalian harus pada puasa ya, awas kalo ada yang males bangun sahur" Ujar mak Strife yang lalu lanjut makan. "Kalo aku sih gak akan males bangun sahur kan begadang main PS" Ujar Roxas terang-terangan dan blak-blakan. "Apa kata lu ? begadang main PS ?! Awas aja ntar mak sita itu PS" Tereak mak Strife mulai ngamok. "Ng-Nggak kok mak, iya iya Roxas gak akan begadang main PS" Bujuk Roxas ke emaknya. "Lu napa sih Rox, di antara Cloud sama Ventus cuma lu doang yang bandelnya minta ampun" Protes mak Strife sambil gigi-gigit garpu gemes. "Pasti gara-gara temenan sama Hayner dkk kan ?" Ujar babeh Strife yang dari tadi diem.

"Kagak kok, mereka baik walaupun terkadang bandel, lagian sekarang Olette mau ngajarin kami belajar kok" Timpal Roxas membela teman-temannya. "Baguslah kalo gitu" Komentar emak Strife di ikuti angguk-angguk disko sama babeh Strife. "Kedua anak emak yang ganteng ini kok dari tadi diem aja? Lagi galau ya ?" Ujar mak Strife merhatiin Cloud sama Ventus yang cuma diam dari tadi. "Nggak kok mak, ngapain juga galau" Bantah Cloud. "Ven Cuma lagi mikirin masalah ekskul di sekolah mak" Jawab Ven. "Lah ? Bukannya di sekolah kalian kagak ada ekskul" Ujar mak Strife kebingungan.

"Nah karna gak ada ekskul makanya kepala sekolah pengen di adain, tapi di lihat gak ada yang berminat dari dulu mak" Jawab Ven menghela nafas berat. "Oh jadi rapat OSIS tadi tentang masalah itu ?" Tanya Roxas kemudian di balas anggukan oleh Ventus. "Benar juga ya, di sekolah lu orangnya pada males-males kayaknya" Ujar mak Strife kini berkomentar. "Di sma lu juga gak ada ekskul kan Cloud ?" Tanya babeh Strife yang kini ikut nimbrung. "Belum beh" Jawab Cloud singkat. "Susah juga ya…" Keluh mak Strife di iringi helaan nafas berat dari Cloud dan Ventus. Roxas ? Dia mah orangnya bodo amat sama yang begituan, asalkan dia bisa heng out- eh hang out sama sohib-sohibnya buat apa ikut-ikutan ekskul lagi.

Keheningan sempat mengisi ruang makan keluarga Strife sampai akhirnya muncul bola lampu di atas kepala Cloud. "Oh iya Ven, gimana kalo ekskul sma sama smp di gabung ?" Usul Cloud ngasal. "Hm.. boleh juga sih tapi gimana nanti kalo ada pertandingan atau kompetisi ? Misalnya kayak basket, kalo nanti ada pertandingan masa anak sma sama anak smp di gabung setim ?" Tanya Ventus. "Kagak, ini cuma buat mancing lahirnya klub-klub baru di sekolah kita. Kalo kita gabungin siswa-siswi sma sama smp kan jadinya banyak yang bakalan ikut. Jadi pas nanti sparing, atau latihan apapun yang menyangkut kegiatan ekskul di adainnya secara bersamaan di sma kakak atau di smp kamu" Jawab Cloud. "Oke nanti aku usulin sama yang lainnya, eh tapi klub apa dulu yang pertama di bentuk ?" Tanya Ventus lagi. "Kakak, Squall, Tidus sebelumnya ada niat pengen bikin klub basket" Balas Cloud sambil ngelus-ngelus dagunya yang nggak brewokan. "Kalo gitu basket aja, oke deh nanti ku omongin sama anggota lainnya" Ujar Ventus mulai ceria kembali.

 **TBC**

 **HAAAIIII… INI FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA JADI MOHON DI MAKLUMI KEGARINGANNYA :D**

 **Please Reviewnya ya, dengan senang hati saya terima reviewan anda apalagi kalo itu saran :3**


End file.
